


Unpredictable

by Quookee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quookee/pseuds/Quookee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the threat of an incoming omnic crisis all laws against Overwatch get lifted for a second chance. Angela Ziegler always makes sure she's prepared for everything but some things in life you can never predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lost in thought, Angela runs her fingers along the table at the end of the room. This is her new office, her new home but who knows how long she can call it home this time around.

At the threat of a second omnic crisis the people turned back to the same soldiers and scientists they once loathed and blamed for everything bad in the world, Overwatch. Who knows how long until the world once again realizes that they don't need them.

Her hand stops at a list lying on her new office table. She took a glance at it before, but now takes it into her hands. A list of people who will be part of overwatch, and her future patients. She flips through the sheets and sees familiar names, old friends and family, and names of recruits she's never heard before. “ _So many...”_ She thinks in wonder before stopping to stare at one name in particular. Over and over she reads the same name, she can't believe her eyes, Fareeha Amari.  _"It can't be her, can it?"_ She stops,  _"Ana would never-"_ It hits her like a lightning stike. Ana is dead, she died years ago. It's not like Angela would ever forget it, sometimes she just doesn't want to remember. There are too many painful memories in her head already.

Pushing away her thoughts Angela grabs the documents she needs and leaves her office, on her way to the first official meeting since Overwatch split apart. She passes the hangar, seeing new recruits leave the ships and get their belonging with the hint of a smile.  _"So many new members,"_ she thinks,  _"maybe this time around we don't need to part again."_ She knew it was hopeful thinking on her part, but pessimism wasn't part of her job description.

Engulfed in her thoughts about the future of Overwatch she fails to see the figure that crosses her way. She runs into them face-first, bouncing right off and falling onto her butt. The person she ran into doesn't seem to move an inch. All of the paper once in her arms are now scattered all over the floor.

Before she can even process what had happened, a strong arm grabs her own and pulls her up to her feet again with ease, as if she were a child.

_"What a great start for the first day."_ She thinks bitterly before opening her mouth to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see-" Back on her feet, her eyes raise to the person she just crashed into. It was a very tall woman with broad shoulder and a trained figure, a soldier cleary. But, god, was she beautiful. Amber eyes looking right at Angela, full lips trying their hardest to express a reassuring smile, a perfect jawline, and scars that just added to her charm. With the sun right behind her head, she looks angelic. Angela was the one used people calling her “an angel”, wearing a fake halo, but she could swear in that moment, she saw a real one. Maybe this was what everyone always saw in Mercy.

"Are you okay?" Angela gets ripped out of her thoughts by the question, focusing on what was just happened again. Being painfully aware that the other person still hold her arm as if she would fall again at any second.

“...Yes. Are _you_ okay?” Making sure she didn't hurt one of their new recruits already on the first day.

An amused smile appears on the soldiers face that seemed to ring a familiar bell in the back of Angelas head. “Well it wasn't me who fell, so yes. I am fine.”

Relieved that she didn't do any damage and with Angelas curiosity about new recruits she asks “Can I ask for your name?”

The soldiers face slightly twists into a hint of confusion and hurt.

"I can't believe you'd forget about me, Angela Ziegler." Finally letting go of Angela's arm, the soldier shakes her head, hands moving to her hips.

She was a doctor so of course she had met a bunch of people in her life. There was no way she could ever remember every single one. But something about the hurt in this soldier's voice made her think, then she finally noticed the tattoo under her right eye. The eye of Horus. RIght infront of her stood none other than Fareeha Amari herself. The last time she saw her was as a lanky teenager, barley her height. Now a grown, tall, well built, beautiful woman.

"My god, Fareeha..." It left Angelas lips and Fareeha smiled, shifting her stance to a more relaxed pose.

"And here I thought you would forget all about me just because we were a few years apart." It was obvious that Fareeha was now in a playful mood but Angela still took it to heart.

"I would never forget you, Fareeha. I'm so sorry- it's just been a long day." A moment of hesistation passess before a chuckle escapes the soldier. "Nice to see that you're still the same." Angela just smiles back in response with a moment of comfortable silence.

Then Angela remembers, "Oh hell, I totally forget the meeting. I really need to go, but it's been a pleasure and it's nice to have you back Fareeha." Fareeha nods as Angela passes her, a barely audible whispered "likewise," ghosts over her lips.

Angela stops in her tracks and Fareeha tenses for a moment thinking she heard her as she slowly turns around clearly embarassed with an apology on her lips.

"I totally forgot my papers," she says pointing at the floor.

Before Angela even makes it back Fareeha picks everything up, reaching it over to Angela.

"Thank you, sorry for the-" before she can even begin to apologizing, yet again, Fareeha interrupts her as she points at her wrist to a non existent watch. "Don't you need to be at a meeting?"

Without another word Angela turns around on her heel and makes a beeline to her destination. Fareeha watches her until she's out of sight. She really still is the same woman that Fareeha fell in love with as a child.

Moving to grab her luggage, she notices a single sheet of paper behind a bag. Looking closer, it seems like one of Angela's documents. _"I'll just try to find her later,"_ Fareeha thinks as she puts it away neatly. Smiling, she makes her way to her quarters, it was her plan to find Angela once she arrived but she didn't know it would happen so fast. And now she even has an excuse to talk to her again. A really great day indeed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Fareeha stands in front of Angela's office. After carrying her stuff into her quarters Fareeha waited until evening, hoping Angela would be in her office by then. One hand holding the paper that had flown out of eyesight when collecting Angela's scattered papers earlier, the other lifted up and ready to knock.

 

Knocking two times firmly against the door, to make sure Angela would hear her, she waits. No answer. She tries again, knocking a tad louder this time, Fareeha was sure she would be in her office by now. Again no answer.

 

Confused but accepting of the fact that Angela might be needed somewhere else. After all, it's still the first day of Overwatch. “ _Not that it might become any less stressful,_ “ she thinks. Just as Fareeha is finally about to turn around to make her way down to her quarters again, she hears a loud a crash from inside the office. A loud shatter- like grass breaking.

 

Fareeha acts before she thinks, kicking in Angela's office door at the sound of danger, something was obviously wrong. Ready to charge at an intruder, she instead sees a startled Angela staring at her, crouched over and trying to pick up the lamp that fell over. “ _Oh._ ” Noticing the room, she sees papers scattered all around. The desk, shelves, the floor covered even worse than their brush in the morning. Open drawers now empty, a whole office left in chaos. As if someone had fanatically searched for something.

 

“... I didn't know scattered paper was your new thing,“ Fareeha broke the silence, trying to cover the embarrassment of her overreaction.

 

Angela gave up on the lamp shards, standing up straight and straightening her clothes. “Very funny,” a hint of frustrations in Angela's voice. “I was just looking for something really important,” she continues, “and things went a little out of control I guess.” Angela now looking around the room and taking in the state of the office was at the moment, pure chaos.

 

Remembering why she was there in the first place, Fareeha looks to the hand that was holding Angela's stray paper. Which was now completely scrunched up in her fist. Hesitating, she reaches her hand towards Angela.

 

Slightly embarrassed at the state of the paper she catches Angela's attention. “Were you looking for this, maybe?”

 

Angela makes her way towards Fareeha with a questioning look. Once close enough, she takes the paper and looks over it. Fareeha stands there like a child who did something that they weren't supposed to do, she awaits at least a scowl from Angela.

 

But instead a smile appears on her face and her eyes light up. “This is exactly what I was looking for! Thank you so much, Fareeha!” Still starring at the paper, she gives Fareeha a light pat on the shoulder before turning around and making her way to her office table with a slight bounce in her step now.

 

Baffled at the outcome, Fareeha stands still in the same spot since entering the room. That was the last reaction she expected after seeing the chaos searching for the paper had caused. She might have known Angela Ziegler for a good chunk of her life, but that women still manages to surprise her, even in her thirties.

 

Running a hand through her hair, Fareeha finally steps into the office more and bends down, starting to pick up the scattered papers all over. “What would you do without me to find your lost papers and clean up your messes?” Fareeha starts, trying to lighten the mood after the awkward encounter.

 

“Oh my white knight, what would I ever do without you?” Angela answers in a dramatic tone, putting the back of her hand to her forehead as she turns back to Fareeha. With a slight laugh she crouches down to do the same and help pick up the scattered papers.

 

“But really now, 20 years and you still make an absolute mess when you're looking for something?” She continues their playful banter.

 

“And _you_ are still over protective about me, I broke a lamp but you also broke the door so we're even.” Angela counters, continuing to clean up and making her way subconsciously towards Fareeha.

 

“That's fair.” Admitting defeat. just like her. Fareeha slowly makes her way subconsciously towards Angela.

 

“I remember when me and Jesse were training, you thought he would attack me and bite him in the leg.” Angela laughs the the memory, early Overwatch days sure were something. “And I also remember when you and Reinhardt-” thinking back to the old times, Angela reaches out for the next paper, but instead what she feels is Fareeha's hand under her own.

 

Both flinch away at the contact, Fareeha turns to look at her and sees that Angela is already starring back. Not being able to look away nor able to read her expression, Fareeha tires to resist the urge to just reach out and touch her hand again.

 

“ _I'm just starved for physical contact that's all,_ ” Fareeha tries to tell herself that, but deep down she knows it's a lie.

Angela suddenly reaches out again. Fareeha feels the heat rushing to her face and her palms getting sweaty. Angela is so close to her hand and she- takes the paper.

 

“Thank you for your help Fareeha, I really appreciate it.” With that she retreats again hugging the papers close.

 

“Oh- uh- yeah, no problem.” She tries to answer and stumbles over her own words.  
  
“ _Goddammit you're a grown woman, get a grip of yourself!_ ” Scolding herself mentally, Fareeha shakes her head slightly to clear her mind.

 

After the chaos is finally calmed, Angela makes her towards the couch in her office. “If you excuse me, I will go to sleep now,” she says and falls face first into the couch, not moving after.

 

“Umm,” Fareeha starts, “don't you want to go to your actual bed at least?” Pointing towards the door she continues, “or at least into a room that doesn't have a broken door?”

 

“This is my bed, we're too many people and the new recruits need the beds more than me.” The muffled answer comes from Angela, still with her face pressed into the couch.

 

Feeling worse than before about the door, and knowing Angela she probably wouldn't sleep in an actual bed for months, an idea comes to mind.

 

“You could sleep in my bed.” At Fareeha's suggestion Angela's head snaps up for the first time with an expression of shock, which quickly turns into concern, and then guilt.

 

“I- I really can't accept your offer.” Angela answers, lowering her head onto the couch again but still looking at Fareeha.,”you need your sleep too.”

 

Fareeha lift her hands before herself. “Don't worry about it! I get more than enough sleep and I see you need it badly.”

 

Opening her mouth to protest Fareeha cuts her off, “if you won't go yourself, I'll have to carry you to my bed.”

 

Angela turns her face back into the couch but Fareeha knows she saw a hint of a blush. “Fine.” The small word being the only thing from Angela before he managed to heft herself up again.

 

Too tired to argue any further, she walks past Fareeha and stops at the door. “But since the door doesn't have a lock anymore-” Angela experimentally tires to close to the door, “or well doesn't close at all anymore, stay safe okay?”

 

Shifting her pose into a wide stance, pointing proudly at herself Fareeha smirks, “Just who do you think I am?”  


“Goodnight, Fareeha.” She was almost too tired to manage a smile.

 

Just before she's gone down the hall, Fareeha remembers something important. “Hey, don't you need to know where my room is?”

 

Without stopping Angela turns around and shrugs her hands in her lab coat pockets. “Who do you think _I_ am?”

 

“Right, _doctor_.” Fareeha says but it was too quiet and Angela was already too far away for her to hear.  
  
Leaning against the door frame in an attempt to close it as much as possible, Fareeha manages to force the wood back into place. It wasn't fixed in the least, but it was closed. Satisfied, she turns around and stares blankly at the now empty office.

 

Making her way towards the couch, she starts to realize that she's all alone in Angela's office, with her perfume still clearly hanging in the air.

 

“O _kay, maybe I didn't think this through,_ ” she thinks as she lies down on the couch and throws an arm over her face. “ _T_ _his is going to be a_ _long_ _night._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend dez for helping me with this


End file.
